


天堂赛道 Race To Heaven

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Ford v Ferrari (2019), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 勒芒前夕，克拉克·肯特在酒吧里和车手“蝙蝠侠”布鲁斯的一次对话，以及那之后的事情。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	天堂赛道 Race To Heaven

在大赛前三天的晚上出去买醉，并不是什么特别专业的事，然而恰好，“蝙蝠侠”布鲁斯也向来不是什么特别“专业”的人。

楼下的法国佬还在扯着嗓子嚎个没完，他披上外套，缩着肩膀走过五个街口，在一间看起来还挺热闹的酒吧门口把自己扔了进去。

店里灯光很暗，在放他听不惯的年轻音乐，四周的法国人嗡嗡着他不懂的语言，酒气和骚臭味一同钻进他的鼻腔，刺激着他疲惫的大脑。布鲁斯挑了个吧台角落的位置，大摇大摆地瘫在了椅子上。

他不确定酒保到底听懂自己的话没，总之就毫不在乎地操着英音，稀里糊涂地命令了一大堆。玻璃杯扔在他面前，里面装了点看上去像酒的液体。布鲁斯也不多纠结，端起来就是仰头一大口。

“咳、咳咳！”

他喝酒时的性子不亚于开车，一上来就狠狠呛了一番。

酒精的火辣感在喉咙和鼻腔里炸开，他急促地咳嗽，直到眼泪都被呛了出来。

他端着杯子咒骂：“该死的东西——”

昏黄的灯光在杯沿上流转，布鲁斯又咳了几声，平复了呼吸。粗糙的手指握着酒杯，决定这就是他今晚注意力唯一要关注的东西。

暂时先……暂时先不管赛车，先不管勒芒，不管父母在脑海中的影像，喝酒，喝到神志不清，他沉默而庞大的紧张或许能有所缓解。

一杯、两杯、三杯……连那个臭脸酒保摔杯子的力度都开始缓和起来了，布鲁斯依旧没有得到他想要的轻松或者解脱。

该死的兑水货。

“赛车是一件非常伟大的事，我的孩子。”

托马斯·韦恩的声音穿过嘈杂的音乐，又一次不受控制地在他耳底响起。。

“人们说它是送死的事儿、说它仅仅是追求肾上腺素的刺激……但是，布鲁斯，你要知道我们做的可不仅仅是那么一点。你看，速度——很早很早之前，人的行动仅仅依赖于两条腿，后来他们驯服了野马，再后来他们发明了机械，而赛车，则是人类再一次的伟大挑战。”

“听起来很刺激，Dad。”

“哈哈不不不，我的布鲁斯，你错了。”

托马斯的手指在他鼻头上轻刮了一下。

“如果有一天你有机会的话你会发现：当把速度真正地推到极致的时候，人的脑海里只会剩下一种感觉。”

“平静。”

记忆里的画面在他眼前模糊、淡去，布鲁斯又仰头灌下一口酒，胸膛里迟钝的伤痛折磨着他的心。

爸爸，已经快要四十年了。

他撑着头，试图控制自己手指不由自主的颤抖。

而一句意料之外的英语忽然打断了他：

“你好，请问、请问是布鲁斯·凯恩吗……”

他妈的是什么幻觉——布鲁斯转过头去，对上一个穿呢格西装的年轻男人。

那看上去滑稽极了：他的那身衣服在这间酒吧里格格不入，在凌晨两点半的大街上也亦然；男人拘谨地看着他，推推鼻梁上的眼镜，像是怕他下一刻就破口大骂一样；他的口音里有掩不住的美国味，听上去有点中部味道又有点像新泽西州。

布鲁斯乏味地转回视线，又从酒杯里抿了一口：“可能吧。你找他什么事？”

“我是星球日报的记者，克拉克·肯特，想跟您就即将到来的勒芒24小时耐力赛做一个采……”

“在这？凌晨两点半的酒吧里？采访一个醉到八成的男人？你他妈疯子吧，滚去找福特什么什么部的那帮家伙们去。”

还不等克拉克把话说完，布鲁斯就毫不留情地打断了他，粗暴地挥手，命令这个记者滚到一边去。

“拜托，凯恩先生，这会是个很短的采访——”

“我说了，滚，开。”

被惹到不耐烦的赛车手猛地转过头来，蓝绿色的双眼仿佛来自一条龇牙咧嘴的狼。

“不管它有多短我都不接受，滚，丹特或者肯瑟什么的。去找福特那群人，他们会给你整场比赛的规划、概念、GT40的细节和他们下个季度的销售规划之类乱七八糟的——滚，你妈妈没教过你不要打扰一个喝独酒的男人吗，除非你还想在我这得到更多更难听的话！”

他的语速快得像颗枪子儿，来不及克拉克半点反应，就恶狠狠地没入胸膛。布鲁斯半眯着眼睛打量着这个年轻的记者，等待他早点识相，道个歉或者骂他两句，再从他面前迅速消失。

然而那个男人却分毫未动，唯一的变化就是他脸上的表情变得更恳切了些。布鲁斯是个赛车手，因此，他可能拥有这个房间里最优越的人类视力——晦暗的灯光下，他注意到那副粗笨的眼镜后面，有双惊异的蓝眼睛，正哀求地注视着他。

“拜托给我一个机会，凯恩先生，我不是想问福特的事情或是赛况预测之类的，我只是想更多地……了解一下你。”

“哈！”

布鲁斯被眼前这个莫名其妙的小子逗笑了：

“我？我有什么好了解的？布鲁斯，性别男，未婚，穷光蛋一个，唯一的爱好就是造快车和开快车。”

克拉克的目光仿佛被刺伤了一样，他几乎是悲切地：

“不、不，凯恩先生……布鲁斯，您远不止您所描述的那么点……”

他摇摇头，开始不请自来地改口称他为布鲁斯，好像试图从他那获得某种肯定一样。克拉克拉开布鲁斯身边的椅子坐下：

“我是您忠诚的粉丝，我看了您至今为止所有的比赛，录像和直播，USRRC、锡伯灵耐力赛……您是这个时代最伟大的车手！”

“所以呢？”

布鲁斯还是懒洋洋地撑着头，从半合的眼皮里斜睨着他，吊儿郎当地笑着，似乎连克拉克讲的半个字也没听进去一样：

“所以呢？时代最伟大的车手、谢尔比手下大名鼎鼎的‘蝙蝠侠’本人，坐在这里买醉，你又期待从他嘴里套出点什么呢？”

“所以，凯恩先生……”

克拉克仿佛下定决心一般：

“或者我该称您为韦恩先生——我希望知道你赛车的原因是为什么？”

寂静，接下来几秒钟里克拉克得到的只是死一般的寂静。倒不是说周围激昂的乐声就停下了或怎样，只是他眼前的人完完全全的滞住了，连他杯子里的酒液都停止了摇晃。

布鲁斯再一次开口，声音里有难以掩盖的涩味和故作镇定的笑意：

“再说一遍，你叫我什么？”

“韦恩，韦恩先生，布鲁斯·韦恩，托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩的独子。”

下一秒，杯子里的酒液就泼在了克拉克的脸上。他该感谢布鲁斯刚刚大口咽下的那几口，此刻杯中所剩的早已不足三分之一，但依旧打湿了他的整个领子，冰冷的酒液流进他的胸膛。

布鲁斯再看向他的眼神凶猛而锋利，一瞬间仿佛醉意全无：

“你怎么敢？”

“对对不起、我很抱歉，我只是……”克拉克几乎来不及擦掉镜片上的那几点酒液，他只是急急忙忙地开口，“跟我聊聊，布鲁斯。”

“呵，这就是你们现在新闻业运作的方式？”布鲁斯脸上的表情明显是在强忍怒火。

“抓住别人的把柄然后来套他的料，那就来啊，童子军，看看你想从这张嘴里偷到点什么。”

“不，韦恩先生，我真的不是试图从你身上挖到点新闻或者怎么样。”

克拉克痛苦地看着他，试图让这个男人相信他的诚意。

“您是我见过的，最纯粹的人……有韦恩企业的荫蔽，您明明可以无忧无虑地享乐一辈子，甚至您可以成为福特董事会里的大股东。可是您没有，您选择了改姓、掩盖身份然后去当赛车手……”

“或许我只是个不要命的公子哥，脑子有病地喜欢开快车呢？”

“那您会老老实实地继承遗产，然后在庄园后面买他个几十辆跑车，而不是坐在这里，法国南部的破酒吧里，等着把命赌在三天后的勒芒上。”

克拉克看着他，眼睛里有某种罕见的、孤独的、让布鲁斯感觉到奇怪的共鸣的情感。

“你还真是相当的……惹人讨厌。”

布鲁斯放下酒杯，笑了一声。克拉克注意到他嘴唇刻薄而又性感的弧度。

“你说你不是来挖新闻的，克拉克，但你却‘无意’中发现了我隐藏很久的伪装。克拉克，克拉克……”

“你开过车吗？”

布鲁斯抬起头来，没头没脑地问了这么一句，眼角挂着几分破碎的醉意。

“是的，我、我开过，虽然不像您开的那些赛车一样，但我会开车……”

布鲁斯没有等他说完话，他打断他的声音低沉而颤抖：

“那你知道吗，我的父亲，你们这些媒体记者没完没了地报道了一个月的那个韦恩——我的父亲他曾经告诉我：当引擎转速达到7000转以上时，你会进入一个全新的世界，一个只有在赛道上才能体会到的世界，周围的一切都变慢褪色了，你的周围里只剩下一种感觉。”

他不看克拉克的方向，仅仅是端详着手中的玻璃杯，常年风吹雨打的粗糙皮肤包裹在灯光里，像一面柔软的皮革。

“平静。”

“你的父亲，他是、他曾是全美国最好的工程师……”

克拉克看着他的侧脸，轻声开口道。

“他当然是。”布鲁斯的脸上有一丝他自己都没察觉到的骄傲，“不仅仅是美国，二十世纪整个地球上最好的工程师，一直到……”

剩下的话布鲁斯没有说完，但克拉克心知肚明。那场车祸。夺走了布鲁斯父母生命的车祸，一个嗑药磕嗨了的年轻司机，一条黑暗颠簸的路，一场意外。时代最好的赛车工程师夫妇丧命于一辆普普通通的家用轿车里。

克拉克小心翼翼：

“布鲁斯，我对你的失去深感抱歉……”

然而布鲁斯猛然转过来的眼神，却好像克拉克才是该被可怜的那个。

“抱歉？为什么要抱歉？”

他的表情是今晚罕见的认真、

“爸爸的一生都很幸福，我只是为他和妈妈遗憾，他们没有活着看到……这世界上最快的车。”

布鲁斯的声音忽然变得激动又缥缈，明明年长于克拉克十多岁，可他明亮的眼神却像个孩子。

“你完全不知道我在讲什么吧，克拉克，爸爸是幸福的，我和他都是。我们的幸福只有在跑道上才能得到，速度，我们的希望和我们的解脱……世界上有种东西，克拉克，为它而努力的人，一生都是幸福的。”

“即使不被理解？”

克拉克的问题仿佛不止于赛车。

“哈，那是最轻的代价，年轻人。”

“我们愿意为之付出一切，那是命运赐给我们的使命，世界上只有很少一部分人拥有它……在赛道上，我才能感觉到真正的活着。噢，他们怎么叫我来着——‘蝙蝠侠’，我喜欢这个名字，比詹姆斯·邦德酷多了，像某种英雄漫画里的头衔。”

“我说到哪了，克拉克，噢……使命。”

布鲁斯看他的眼神像杯子里摇晃的酒。

“那是让我们伟大让我们痛苦也让我们幸福的东西，克拉克，我开车不是为了什么子承父愿的傻逼理由。”

“那是布鲁斯·韦恩的宿命，我们彼此选择。”

最后的声音几乎是从他牙缝里挤出来的，克拉克甚至无法分辨他是醉了还是没醉。布鲁斯·韦恩向来很少接受记者采访，关于他的绝大多数新闻都是队内纠纷、殴打上司等等，似乎没人指望着，他能讲出刚才的一番高谈阔论来。

克拉克看着男人弓起的脊背，他的X视线不受控地晃了一下，他看见布鲁斯背上层层叠叠的烧伤、疤痕，狰狞的白骨拥抱着他。那一瞬间的布鲁斯看起来是那么的……脆弱。

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克坐在他身边，干涩地开口，声带里一阵要命的疼痛。

“嗯，肯特？”

他趴在吧台上，头枕着手肘，声音里有强忍的哭腔。

克拉克忽然感到难以名状的畏惧与自责，他假借职业之便来揭开面前男人的伤疤，而与此同时，他也感到奇怪的幸福：布鲁斯坐在他面前，一瞬间，自己不再是整间酒吧里最孤独的疯子。

我知道那种感觉，布鲁斯。他在心里轻声说道。7000转速以上的那种感觉——不是在车里，而是在高高的云端。你失去了你的父母，我失去了我的星球。我体会过你经历的一切。一个未成年的男孩身上忽然开始出现些不正常的超自然力量，害怕、孤独、迷茫，身体里像有滚烫的岩浆企图破腹而出。我是那个时候在电视上看见你的。

引擎轰鸣的音浪，人类所能挑战的极速，你像一头受惊的猛兽一样不要命地开车。

你一直都是我最喜欢的车手。

“布鲁斯。”他又重复了一遍他的名字。

“我知道那种感觉——我理解你。”

“噢你又是在开什么玩笑……”布鲁斯本能地笑着回骂他，直到，直到他的视线对上克拉克的眼睛。

喧嚣的酒吧仿佛停止了旋转，克拉克坐在他旁边触手可及的位置。

布鲁斯打量了他半晌，那双敏锐的眼睛睁得大大的，试图找出克拉克脸上任何一丝退怯或伪装。

然而没有，克拉克凝视他的表情是他只有在梦里幻想的那种。

“操。”

一阵酸疼忽然击中了布鲁斯的眼眶。“你真的知道。”

他勉强而期待地笑了一下：“那你有没有想过这个？”

这是他凑上来前说的最后一句话，下一刻，韦恩刻薄的嘴唇就覆在了克拉克的呼吸上。克拉克愣了两秒，震耳欲聋的音乐敲击在他鼓膜上，然而那都比不上布鲁斯的手指探进他发丝时细碎的响声。男人身上机油和烈酒的味道像潮水般涌来，不加留情地吞没了他。

这是克拉克二十多年以来第一次和一个男人接吻，可那感觉，却仿佛他一生都在为等待这个而活。布鲁斯的舌头探入他的口腔，掠过他的牙齿，侵略着克拉克柔软的口腔内壁。他吮吸着他的下唇，把这个亲吻做得尽可能的下流。

韦恩的眼睛紧闭着，像在等待克拉克推开他一样。

而随之而来的，是克拉克温暖的手掌覆上他的后颈。

疯了，我一定是疯了。布鲁斯在脑海里对自己喃喃自语道。他正在公共场合亲吻一个男人，可那感觉却像拼图对齐般美好，电流穿过他们相触的皮肤，打中他的脊椎。布鲁斯的手指不受控地向下探去。

金属的叮当声转瞬即逝，却被超级听力牢牢地锁在耳朵中。男人的手隔着布料抚上他的阴茎，克拉克急促地喘息了一下，呻吟着布鲁斯的名字。

“布鲁斯……”

他们的嘴唇分开，身体依旧亲密地靠在一起。吧台以下被阻挡的视线里，克拉克的手也犹豫着伸进了布鲁斯的运动裤，动作轻柔，抚慰起韦恩的性器。

布鲁斯朦胧的双眼看着他，那是克拉克即将铭记终身的表情。他看起来完全不像新闻里描述的一切，不再是那个古怪暴躁的车手，脸上却仍保留着踩下油门时的兴奋与桀骜。昏暗的灯光隐去他脸上的那些晒伤、皱纹，只有一幅继承自他父母的美丽骨骼，在克拉克面前袒露着。

他的拇指擦过韦恩的下颚，滑过他的喉结。布鲁斯闻起来像一块冰冷的黄铜。

或许有一个世界，他不用再像今天这样，坐在一间逼仄的酒吧里，准备着三天后钻进一台机器里赌命；他和他的家人团聚，在哥谭市平安地享受他们的祖产；布鲁斯会穿燕尾服，而不是裹在一套松松垮垮的运动装里，男人的手揉弄着他的内裤。

可那也意味着把他和他的使命所分离，克拉克无法想象一个不再燃烧的布鲁斯，他无法想象他退出赛道，不再做“蝙蝠侠”的样子。

他抑制住涌起的眼泪，低下头去，把自己的喘息埋进韦恩的颈窝。

布鲁斯沙哑而缥缈的呢喃从很近又很远的地方传来：

“克拉克，你去看过勒芒的赛道吗？”

“首先，你要像条疯狗一样起跑，等握上方向盘，你就出发，注意别在这个时候就和旁边的撞个车毁人亡。”

“然后加速，全速冲到邓普禄桥，保持这个速度进入慕尚弯，紧接着就是漫长的直道。”

“时速降到210英里，再降到三挡，拉高转速，在最大出弯速度下借助惯性到达拐角顶点……”

“再次提速进入雅致弯，出弯，爬升到白宫道。保证这所有的万无一失……”

他的声音摇摇欲坠。

“……然后，你就跑完了24小时的前三分半钟。”

像是溺水，克拉克猛然抬起头来，韦恩的脸上是让他心碎了一生的表情。他扯出钱包，胡乱把钞票压在酒杯下面，便不由分说地拽着男人的手腕朝侧门走去。

一声巨响，铁门撞在墙上，又在吱呀的呻吟声中反弹合拢，喧嚣的音乐声被关在墙的另一边。他们再一次接吻，在法国凌晨湿漉漉的石子路小巷里。

克拉克，克拉克。布鲁斯的双手捧住他的脸，他饥饿地咬舐着他的双唇，嘴里喃喃着他的名字。

四周很静，可克拉克的耳朵里却喧嚣一片，他们俩的心跳声交织而跳动。他握住两个人的性器，挤压、撸动，从布鲁斯的喉咙里榨出更多嘶吼的呻吟。

他们像两头走投无路的困兽一样纠缠甚至搏斗。克拉克中指上的茧子擦过布鲁斯的青筋，换来他唇上的一咬。他往下勾了勾男人的裤子，把他翻身抵在墙上。

“我爱你，布鲁斯……我爱你。”

他一只手握着韦恩的性器，另一只手撑在墙上，把布鲁斯牢牢地禁锢在怀中。克拉克的阴茎滑进布鲁斯的腿缝，他顶弄着男人大腿根的肌肤。

“夹紧。”

他低声命令道。

布鲁斯撑着墙，合拢了双腿。克拉克的性器在他的腿间快速而用力地顶弄着，同时随着自己的节奏，抚慰着布鲁斯的阴茎。韦恩像只受伤的动物一样抬着头。双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，他大声地呻吟，完全不在乎是否可能有周围的住户听到。

那很爽，那很刺激。克拉克粗重的呼吸落在他耳边，他低吼着，说他快要射了，而布鲁斯的大腿为此而绷得更紧。几乎是同一时刻，他们两个颤抖着达到了高潮，混杂的精液顺着布鲁斯的大腿根流下。

他吻了他，高潮过后他再一次吻了他。布鲁斯让他来看他比赛，眼神落向地面。离开的时候，他感觉到克拉克的视线一直黏在他的影子上。

布鲁斯恍惚中想，那一夜好像是除了赛车以外，发生在自己身上的最美好的一件事。

————————

混账。克拉克坐在记者席上，把亨利·福特二世的话听了个一字不落，谢尔比在布鲁斯身边痛苦地坐下，吞吞吐吐地向他传递着头儿的命令。

隔着厚厚的墙壁，克拉克几乎可以看到布鲁斯咬紧牙关的动作。

他一个字都没有骂，布鲁斯最后一次合上车门的动作都要稍微轻那么一些。纷扬的小纸条递进记者席，然而克拉克却一个字也看不进去，他的视线凝聚在窗外的男人上。

布鲁斯握住方向盘，深呼吸。

赛车在尖锐的悲鸣中驶上了赛道。

布鲁斯的动作行云流水，刹车、油门、变速器，他像指挥一支交响乐一般操纵着那台车。那夜韦恩的声音回荡在克拉克的耳边。他轰上了7000转速。

那是完美的一圈。

————————

克拉克在那匹野兽低吼着减速时，逃出了赛场。

他的超级视线开着，远处，所有人都看不到的慕尚直道上，布鲁斯颤抖着握住了变速杆。

福特的那群老家伙们还在楼下吹着香槟。韦恩的指腹爱抚着方向盘上的纹理，他露出一个克拉克从未见过的笑容。

7000转速时的平静。

冠军宣布的时候，他已经在离开赛场的路上了。隐隐约约的欢呼声还回响在他耳朵里，布鲁斯的轻笑、呻吟和叹息如钝刀般反复折磨着克拉克的心。泪水无声地滑过他的脸庞，为他和布鲁斯所共同分享的，这般残忍的美丽宿命。

————————

1966年勒芒24小时耐力赛上，福特汽车公司包揽了前三名。这是GT40和美国汽车制造商在勒芒揽获的首次胜利。迈凯伦和亚蒙摘得冠军。赛车界为布鲁斯的痛失桂冠而掀起轩然大波，记者克拉克·肯特在随后发表的文章中直言斥责福特公司的无耻行径，文章的最后他如是写道：

“布鲁斯·‘蝙蝠侠’·凯恩是1966年勒芒耐力赛真正的、也是唯一的冠军。”

同年，人们开始在大都会以及世界各地目击到一片红蓝残影。数月后，“他”首次公开露面。在星球日报的“超人”访谈中，他向世界坦诚自己是来自氪星的星球遗孤。

同年8月，布鲁斯·凯恩在试驾福特J型车时发生致命事故，不幸离世。

————————

他以为自己还会再见到他的，那个有着不驯的蓝眼睛的男人，他以为自己还有机会，对这位美国史上最伟大的赛车手进行一次专访，坐在他的身边告诉他，他如何跑出了完美的一圈，他是他心目中的无冕之王，在他的激励下，自己做出了怎样突破性的决定。

然而那一天并没有来。

布鲁斯的死亡寂静无声。超级听力可能捕捉到了刹车的失灵，却错把它当成了某架老缝纫机锈死得脚踏板；听见了赛车的撞毁，却把那当作了一只炉台的爆炸——克拉克没有机会去救他，因为布鲁斯从头到尾，都没有呼救。

“爸爸，妈妈。”

克拉克坐在大都会的办公室里，听见那个熟悉的声音喃喃着，带着几不可闻的哭腔。

他仿佛在经历什么痛苦的折磨，心跳开始不受控地紊乱，声音却不带一丝惊惶。相反，那几乎称得上是全然幸福。

“我们回家了。”

他飞上云霄的时候，已经太晚了。赛道上空，迎接他的只剩几缕不祥的黑烟。

一堆金属的枯骨里，火焰扭曲着升腾。克拉克的双手颤抖着触上那些散落的零部件，黄铜滚烫的温度几乎把他灼伤。

那夜布鲁斯深蓝色的双眼望向天空：

“为它而努力的人，一生都是幸福的。”

最后，他们把布鲁斯埋在通向天堂的赛道上。

-END-


End file.
